villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zimbranelle Dwarves
The Zimbranelle Dwarves are the secondary antagonists in the Dragon Hunters episode A Fistful of Veggies. They are a colony of dwarves living on the island Zimbranelle. There, they harvest vegetables but also mine gold and diamonds. History At one point, an Aplatissimus Pilonus horribilis arrived at Zimbranelle and attacked the dwarven village. It ate all the vegetables on Zimbranelle, thus facing the dwarves with the threat of starvation. To defeat the dragon, the Zimbranelle dwarves hired the Dragon Hunters, promising them a vast amount of gold and diamonds for their help. However, the first attempt of the Dragon Hunters is unsuccessful, forcing them to return to the dwarven village empty handed. Half-mad by hunger, the dwarves decide to eat the Dragon Hunters instead. When the Dragon Hunters go to bed, the dwarves lock the door. Lian Chu is concerned when he looks out of the window to see the dwarven cook heat three great cauldrons. Gwizdo sends Hector to dig out of the building to ready the gyrocopter. However, while attempting to do so Hector is recaptured by the dwarves who bring him to one of the cauldrons. Realising that Hector's life is at stake, Lian Chu uses his anger to break down the door and face the dwarves. Although the dwarves are afraid, they draw their knifes. Gwizdo deescalates the situation by promising to take down the dragon the same night. The dwarves accept, mostly because their cook reveals that they are not able to cook Hector until the next day because the sauce is not ready. Now under pressure, the Dragon Hunters head out once more to defeat the dragon. They indeed manage to do so and return just in time to save Hector from being cooked. Back at the village, the dwarven elder apologizes to Gwizdo, wo demands twice the price they agreed to as compensation. Although the elder agrees, he claims that he has to get the money from the other dwarves first and that the Dragon Hunters will get it after the feast. Gwizdo agrees but Lian Chu warns him that they should better leave, as the Hammer-Legs corpse is unedible. When the dwarves realise that they hunt the fleeing Dragon Hunters, intending to eat them. The Dragon Hunters manage to escape and leave the starving dwarves behind. In the episode For a Few Veggies More it is revealed that the dwarves set a bounty of 1.000 gold coins on Gwizdo and Lian Chu. To get the money, the Dragon Hunters travel to Zimbranelle in disguise. The dwarves tell them about Gwizdo and Lian Chu but swiftly grow suspicious when the description almost fits on the "bounty hunters". Eventually, the dwarves decide to employ Gwizdo and Lian Chu, offering a handful of diamonds in advance. To ensure that the two do not run off with the diamonds, the elder decides to accompany them. With Gwizdo and Lian Chu, the dwarf elder travells to the Snoring Dragon Inn, where he believes Gwizdo and Lian Chu to reside. When Lian Chu and Gwizdo obviously are nowhere to be found, he decides to wait at the inn for them to return. The elders' presence is more than annoying for Lian Chu and Gwizdo, as he does not move from their side despite Gwizdo's best efforts. When a visitor with a dragon problem comes to the inn, Gwizdo manages to persuade the dwarf elder that they should go there, because Lian Chu and Gwizdo could possibly be found there. During the journey Gwizdo tries to push the elder out of the gyrocopter but is prevented from doing so by Lian Chu. Eventually, the elder, another bounty hunter and Hector are captured inside a net, with a dragon approaching. To be saved by the Dragon Hunters, the elder is forced to revoke the bounty. Gallery DwarvesHungry.png DragonHuntersDwarves.png DwarvesMoreHungry.png Category:Redeemed Category:Elderly